Hotarubi no Mori e HitsuKarin Ver
by Cocopop55
Summary: She was 6 when she first met him. He looked 14 when he first met her. She was 12 when she fell in love with him. He looked 14 when he fell in love with her. Hotarubi no Mori e Au. Spoilers for those haven't watched it!
1. Chapter 1

**As mentioned, here's the Hotarubi no Mori e Hitsukarin Au.**

 **I admit I lost motivation half way through writing this but still!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

She was 6 when she first met him, young, naive and a rookie soccer player who just learnt how to kick a ball.

* * *

He looked 14 when he first met her, lonely, cold and indifferent.

* * *

The Kurosaki family, like every other summer were visiting their mother's side of the family. The family mainly consists of two humble elders who lived in a small village that cherishes the beauty of Mother Nature located out in the countryside near an enchanted forest. A forest said to be the home of many spirits and a forbidden place where no one has been in and came back to tell the tale.

However one day the Shiba siblings just so happens to spend their morning leisurely kicking a soccer ball a few distance away from the said forest. The eldest sibling with spiky black hair, Ichiro was teaching his little raven head sister, Rin how to properly kick a ball whilst the youngest of the three, Yuzuki was busy washing some fruits in a nearby river. It all went downhill when Yuzuki fell into the river to save a rabbit from drowning. The loud yelp caused Ichiro to kick the ball harder than needed to as he hastily ran towards the other twin with intention to save her. Rin was also worried about her other half and moved to follow her brother but looked back at her soccer ball that was rolling towards the forest. Her precious soccer ball that her late father had given her as a birthday gift. Seeing as Ichiro, her hero-complex older brother had the situation under control, she chased after her soccer ball.

That's where it all started.

She had found her soccer ball in a small clearing but it wasn't left unattended. The ball was being juggling by a 14-year-old boy dressed in a plain green sweater over a white button up and black pants. What was out of place was the dragon mask he wore, an ice dragon to be specific. Whilst the mask was intriguing and covered all his facial features, her eyes were set on the fluffy white mess of hair. She has never seen anyone with pure white hair before and she was fascinated by it, almost as much as the person's soccer skills.

Sadly, her presence didn't go unnoticed by the boy and almost immediately; he stopped juggling the ball and place a foot on top of it. Turning his attention to the small 6-year-old girl peaking out from the bushes. Once Rin realised she was spotted she jumped out of her hiding spot and walked towards him, seeing that she was coming closer, the dragon mask wearer warily stepped back and matched her steps.

She took a step forward. He took a step back. And it continued until she reached her ball and he, on the edge of the clearing. They stayed like that, both staring at each other, his in suspicion and hers in wonder.

It was she who broke the awkward silence, with a lopsided grin she cheerfully announced, "My name is Rin! Who are you?"

Her ingenuous introduction and unawareness of danger caught him off guard. Here she is in a _forbidden_ forest smiling at a suspicious stranger who dons a dragon mask and has the potential to harm her. 'Are all human younglings this naive?' He thought analysing her from head to toe. It's his first time seeing a human child and he wonders if he was like this back then.

When he showed no indication to answer her she picked up her ball and jogged towards him, intending to ask him to teach her some soccer moves.

Being so lost in thought he didn't notice her until she filled his vision. At her sudden appearance he grabbed a nearby stick and smacked her on the head out of reflex.

"Ow!" Rin instantly dropped her ball, crouched down and cradled her head waiting for her brain to catch up with her pain. "Why did chou do thwat for?" She asked, her childish accent sneaking through.

All the white haired male did was stare uncomfortably at the child writhing in pain. He's never interacted with humans before let alone children so he doesn't know how to console the human child called Rin. But it doesn't seem she needs his consolidation as she tilted her head and glared at him but her pout destroyed the intimidating image she was going for. He found it rather amusing but it quickly dispersed when she suddenly lunged at him.

SMACK!

On instincts, he whacked her on the head again, this time she lay with her limbs sprawled in every direction. Rin lay there for a moment in order to recover and before he knew it, she was sitting up again. Her face was smudged with dirt, her head was nursing two bruised bumps and her skin was decorated with scratches she gained from walking through the thick bushes. Despite the many times he had whacked her she still gets up and attempts to touch him. The cycle repeats itself until Rin finally exhausts herself but even then he can still see the stubbornness in her eyes, refusing to accept defeat and he begins to wonder how thick headed the girl is, figuratively and literally.

"Ne. Why... won't chou... lwet me touch chou?" She asked between each breath.

"Because if a human touches me I'll disappear"

"Diswappwear? Why?" Like any other kid she likes learning new things. "Mister, chou said hueman, are chou not hueman?"

The mask wearer sighed, he knew there was no point ignoring her especially if she's going to be as persistence as she was a few minutes ago. "The God of this forest casted a spell on me in order to sustain my soul."

"Swustain?"

Seeing her perplexed expression he sighed again in frustration, "it means I won't rot and turn into a monster." for a lack of better term.

For a moment Karin felt guilty, she almost sent her newfound friend away and beyond but like any other fickle kid the feeling eventually passed on and her head was suddenly filled with unanswered question.

Before she could annoy him with another question he asked his own, "shouldn't you go back to your family? It's starting to get dark." Looking up at the sky he noticed the once blue and sunny sky changed into a honey yellow and orange colour indicating the sun is setting.

All her thoughts of the boy before her disappeared at the mention of her family. She was so busy having fun chasing him and bombarding him with questions that she forgot how much time had past. Picking up her soccer ball, Rin looked around the clearing and realised she was lost. However that situation was solved when Toushiro pointed his stick at her and ordered her to hold on to the end of it. Once she wrapped her tiny chubby fingers around the stick, the older of the two started to guide her. As he turned and twist his way through the forest, Rin felt her head spin in confusion. She was sure they passed this tree that looked like the one next to it a few times already.

The white hair boy on the other hand felt warm and uncomfortable at the same time. Warm because for the first time ever, he was able to interact with humans that look similarly to him instead of shift-shapers and talking trees that call themselves spirits. Uncomfortable because the child behind him could lunge at him anytime, even though she felt remorse, he still didn't trust her because based on his experience with spirit children, he concluded that all children are fickle. So when they reached an old torri gate wrapped in ancient talismans and a flight of stairs he dropped the stick and jumped away from her. He instantly felt the warmth slip away from his grasp and felt wistful. The sudden weightlessness of the stick caused Karin to look up in time to see him pointing towards the staircase.

"Go down these stairs and keep walking straight until you pass through another torri gate." He explained, his voice adopting a monotone. He refused to get attach to this human child who he only met once.

As he instructed, Rin walked towards the flight of stairs but before she took a step down, she turned back to him. "Mister, thwank chou for playwing with me! I promise I'll come visit you tomorrow!" She grinned and with that she ran down the stairs.

"Toushiro." He announced before disappearing with the wind. He didn't know what persuade him to believe in her words but a small part of him hopes that she keeps her word. He wanted her to keeps her words in hopes that she could ease his loneliness and warm him with her charisma.

Rin whipped her head back to where he once stood and felt her heart soar in delight. He trusted her enough to give her his name.

The next day, Rin had kept her word and came to the torri gate where Toushirou gave her his name. Not surprisingly, Toushirou was sitting under the torri gate waiting for her and he felt a fire spark inside him when she arrived like she said she would. Maybe, just maybe he'll let himself grow attach to this human child and see where it takes him.

And without fail, Rin gave him another of her trademark, lopsided grin "ne Toushi-kun, let's play soccer."

She came the next day as well, and the day after, and the day after that until she had to leave one day.

"Sowwy Toushi-kun, I have to go back home now." She announced solemnly. She enjoyed playing soccer with him for the past few days, although it was rather one sided.

"Yeah I know," He knew this day would come sooner than later so he was already prepared to say goodbye. Just because he was prepared it doesn't mean he was ready. Lying down on the meadow they played in everyday he gestured Rin to join him.

Smiling happily, Rin obeyed. Both laid in pregnant silence, feeling the breeze softly brush against them and absorbing the warmth of the sun.

"Toushi-kun," Rin began, waiting for a sign to continue.

"Hm?"

Turning onto her side, Rin let out a grin, "I promise to visit you next summer!" She squealed, mentally patting her back feeling proud that she was able to come up with the solution.

"Promise?" He asked wistfully.

"M-hm!" She hummed before getting up and leaned over his masked face.

Seeing intense curiosity swirling in her grey eyes he sighed irritably, she's not aware of it but her stares were so unnerving and uncomfortable that he couldn't help but fidget under her gaze, "what?" he asked.

"Why do you where a mask?"

Toushirou paused at the question. He knew this question was going to come up but not this soon; then again he forgot to take into account that her curiosity is on par with a cat. Sitting up, Toushirou reached for his mask and pulled it off before facing Rin waiting to see her reaction.

Rin expectant face dropped the moment Toushirou pulled off his mask. She didn't expect him to look so... normal. Along with his white hair, he owned a pair of sharp teal eyes that seems to look through her and she fell into a trance temporarily forgetting why she was disappointed in the first place.

Toushirou stared blankly at Rin's reaction feeling somewhat offended and uncomfortable, 'she's staring at me again.' He thought.

"What were you expecting?" He was reminded that she was still a child when she gave him a questioning look, "I mean, what did you think was under my mask?"

"I thwought chou would look like a monster" Rin pouted in disappointment as Toushirou pulled his mask over his face.

"That's the point, you've seen the spirits that leave here right?" Rin nodded, remembering a fox with two tails that threatened to eat her if she touched Toushirou. "If I wear this mask, I would look more like a spirit," Looking up at the orange sky, he was reminded that Karin had to leave early today.

"Come on, let's go."

That was the end of their first summer and as promised, Karin visited him the next summer, and the one after, and the one after that.

* * *

She was 9 when she lost her brother.

* * *

He looked 14 when he saw her cry for the first time.

* * *

Over the years, their bond has grown stronger despite the limited time they have together. If anything distance only made their heart grow fonder. Each moment they spend with each other is significant, fun, warm and in other words memorable. However there was one time where it wasn't like that.

As Toushirou waited for Rin under the torri gate he pondered about what they were going to do today but he already knows it will always end up being soccer related. Toushirou has learnt over the years that Rin just wasn't interested in girly things like making flower crowns. Instead she opt to run around, climb trees and kicking soccer balls, not caring if she got hurt or dirtied. She loved her soccer ball he noticed bringing it whenever she came to play with him so when she came up the stairs with the soccer ball nowhere in sight, he knew something was wrong. If the missing soccer ball wasn't enough proof then the missing light in her eyes, the dark aura that seems to suck out all of her energy and her zombie-like gait were a big give away.

Toushirou looked at her with concern, not that Rin could tell with the mask hiding his face. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Looking at him with dead fish eyes, Rin motioned him to follow her with a nod of her head. Both walked aimlessly around the forest until Rin finally stopped and decided to climb up a tree. All this time she refused to look at him. Settling herself on a thin branch she opened her mouth and started talking, "my brother died in a car crash." she said, having outgrown her childlike speech.

Toushirou sat on the ground away from the tree to look at Rin at a good angle. "You have my condolence."

Rin may not know what the word 'condolence' means but she understands the context. "It's n-n-not fair, h-he d-didn't do any-t-thing w-wrong." And that's when she lifted her face giving Toushirou a good view of her eyes glistening from the build up tears.

"Life isn't fair," he replied his voice gentle yet strong and full of wisdom. "It's unfair but you have to learn that no matter what happens, life goes on. If you don't move on, the world will leave you behind."

Toushirou's words didn't do anything but cause Rin's eyes to burn harder and eventually her tears overflowed and she cried. Rin covered her eyes unable to look at Toushirou in her vulnerable state. She hated looking weak.

When Rin started crying, Toushirou panicked, looking around he tried to look for anything that would catch Rin's interest. 'Maybe I was too harsh.' He couldn't help it if he prefers to be straightforward than beat around the bushes and wait until the situation grows worse.

"Kyaaaah!" Echoed a squeal that caught Toushirou's attention. He looked up just in time to see Rin lose her grip on the branch she was perched on. On a spur of the moment he sprinted towards her with his arms outstretched intending to catch her.

The fall seemed to slow down and Rin peaked out from under her eyelids only to see Toushirou's outstretched arms. Memories of Toushirou flashed through her mind but one of them stood out the most, "If a human touches me I'll disappear". Losing her brother was painful enough and the thought of losing Toushirou as well left a bitter taste in her mouth. She refuses to let that happen.

"Don't touch me!"

Rin's sudden outburst snapped Toushirou out of his trance and he immediately retrieved his arms whilst Rin fell in to a bush that happened to lie underneath the tree. He approached her seeing if she's all right and was relieved to see her body still intact. The feeling quickly vanished and was replaced with a frown; he almost killed himself right there and then. If he touched Rin right there and then he would've disappeared but what frightened him even more was how he easily threw away his life without a second thought for her. It was then and there that Toushirou realised how strongly he felt for this little girl and it scared him when felt himself yearn for her touch despite the repercussion that would follow. All these years of isolation only made his heart yearn for human contact and the fact that a human was there in front of him only made the feeling grow stronger.

As Toushirou was sorting out his feelings Rin recovered from her fall and scowled at him, "what we're you thinking! You would've disappeared if you touch me, have you forgotten!" She gritted her teeth as she replayed the scene, she was so close to losing him.

"I know."

Feeling frustrated, Rin glared at his apathetic response but it diminished as anguish took over her body. Her lips quivered and her glared reluctantly softened as she felt tears building up in her eyes again. "Toushi-kun, please. No matter what happens, don't touch me."

All Toushirou did was nodded, if it appeased her then so be it.

* * *

She was 13 when she realised she was going to surpass him in physical appearance.

* * *

He still looked 14 when he realised she was no longer the little girl who didn't know how to kick a ball.

* * *

Without fail Rin was once again visiting Toushirou during her summer holiday and both were currently absorbed in their usual game of soccer. Rin had just entered her first year of middle school and her talent in soccer along with her boyish character attracted boys, as they felt comfortable around her. Contrary to the boys, the girls on the other hand despises her and labelled her as an attention seeker. Although many years had past she was still the same stubborn, soccer loving and extravagating sore loser from back then. Then there were the changes, over the years Rin has grown out her hair and now wore it in a high ponytail. S=Like any other humans she had also grown taller and now stood as tall as Toushirou which damaged his pride a little. It was then that Rin realised she would out age him -in physical appearance- soon and she felt devastated. Soon enough she'll look old enough to be his mother or grandmother even.

Unlike Rin, Toushirou hasn't aged at all over the years. He was still the same short 14-year-old looking boy with white hair and sharp teal eyes full of wisdom. His appearance may not have changed but his perspective has. The Toushirou from back then sees Rin as a child but after consistently meeting Rin and watch her grow for the past years, it was then that he looked at her as a woman, 'she's not a kid anymore'.

At the current time, both middle schoolers were playing a casual game of soccer in the meadow with Toushirou in the lead as always. That was another thing that hasn't changed over the years, Toushirou's ongoing wins. Just because Rin was able to score goals off Toushirou -a feat she was very proud of- doesn't mean she was as good as him. She has never won any of their games at all and it was rather embarrassing.

As Toushirou ran down the field with the ball dribbling between his feet, Karin approached him ready to steal the ball from under his feet. However she wasn't even in a two-metre radius of him when he turned his back towards her and kicks the ball up high. He then proceeded to do a black flip in midair before kicking the ball with enough power to knock down a tree. Rin stood still as the ball whizzed past her blowing her hair out of her face and into their make shift goal between two trees. The momentum of his move caused his mask to fall to the ground.

Rin scoffed and mumbled, "show off" under her breath. She picked up the fallen ice dragon mask and walked up towards its owner.

"I'll never win a game against you, will I?" Her eyes locked with his and she felt her heart race for reasons excluding the intense soccer match.

"Who knows?" He smirked arrogantly as he retrieved his mask and pulling it over his face.

"I really wanna punch you right now." She growled, another thing that changed over the years; his newfound arrogance.

"Then do it." His smirk disappeared as he answered with a stern and serious voice.

Rin kept quiet, not expecting his reply. Seeing Rin fidgeting under his gaze he averted his eyes and changed the subject, "there's a spirit festival tonight, do you want to go?"

"A spirit festival?"

"Yeah, it's a festival for spirits,"

"Are humans even allowed to attend?"

"Yeah it's the only time where humans and spirits come in contact," He's only been to the festival once because the spirits that have watched over him deemed the festival too dangerous for him. "But you would have to wear a yukata to blend with everyone else."

"Sure!" She didn't even need to think, she was fine with it if it meant spending more time with him.

* * *

Night came faster than Rin expected and before she knew it she was standing at the entrance of the festival waiting for Toushirou. She was dressed in a red yukata decorated with yellow flowers and her hair was let down for once, framing her face. She hates to admit it but she took her time dressing nicely for Toushirou, she even managed to tie her obi by herself after a number of tries. Karin fidgets with sleeves of her yukata feeling nervous all of a sudden. Toushirou never stated it was a date but the atmosphere seems to say otherwise.

'My first date...'

She was taken aback when her vision was suddenly filled with white and blue but seeing the familiar dragon mask made her rethink to punch the person. "Hey are you alright?" Toushirou asked from under his mask.

"Y-yeah" that was when she noticed his attire. Gone were the usual green sweater, white button ups and black jeans and in place was a plain black yukata and a green scarf. This is the first time she's seen him out of his usual attire. "You're wearing a yukata."

Toushirou stared at her hair before his eyes analyse her choice of clothing. "You are too, it suits you."

'A little too well.' He thought as his urge to touch her increase.

Unwrapping his scarf, he tied one end to his wrist and the other hand to Rin's wrist, carefully of course. "It's so we don't get separated." Rin nodded.

After successfully tying the scarf he pulled her passed the entrance to the festival. Rin's eyes seemed to sparkle as she was surprised by how normal it looked. The atmosphere was light, booths were providing food and entertainment, kids were playing tag, elders were reciting stories from their past, adults were casually chatting with one another and couples were sharing each other's food. Overall it was like any other festivals pushing aside the fact that the majority were actually spirits.

Toushirou smile discreetly at her childish reaction, it brought back nostalgic memories of when she was still a child. "You can't even tell if they're spirits can you?"

"Not at all!"

Both middle schoolers walked side-by-side. Visiting game booths in which Rin won against Toushirou in goldfish scooping, and watching public performance like dragon dancing, which she later found out was performed by spirits. Time flies by as the two enjoyed each other's company and at the end of the festival, the two decided to take a walk to a nearby lake where they released the goldfish they won at the game booth.

"Man that was tiring" Karin stretched her limbs.

"Did you have fun?" Toushiro stopped walking and proceeded to untie the green scarf around her wrist. After doing so he wrapped it around his neck.

"Of course I did! I get to spend more time with you." She whispered, a blush staining her cheeks.

His ears caught her words and he smiled genuinely, not that she can see. Pulling off his mask he covered her face with it before leaning in and pressing his lips against the forehead of the mask. Although his lips wasn't touching her forehead it may as well have been as she felt a tingle from where he had kissed the mask.

Pulling back, Toushirou smiled. "I love you."

Rin's face went red as if she swallowed a bucket of chilli. Taking off the mask she locked eyes with him, her face still burning from his display of affection. Opening her mouth she stuttered a reply "I-I lov-"

As if on cue a pair of children ran between them, the girl was wearing a fox mask and a yellow yukata with a white tail peaking out from it. The other was a boy in a blue yukata and a white obi. The two kids seems to be enjoying themselves until the boy tripped, but before he hit the ground a hand reached out and grasped his elbow to stabilise him. The young boy registered what happened and turned to Toushiro. With a ninety degree bow and a "thank you mister" he left.

Rin blinked owlishly recalling the events that happened and blushed. He confessed to her, and she was about to confess to him too.

A bright light caught her eye and she followed the light back to her companion. His hands were glowing a bright green colour that slowly spread to his entire body.

Whipping her head back to where the little boy had gone she exclaimed, "Toushi-kun was that boy a human?" Her question was left unanswered, as the pair already knew the answer.

Toushirou looked intrigued with his glowing hand and was rather surprised at how calm he felt, after all Rin is panicking enough for both of them. If it was the him back then, he would've reacted the complete opposite, angry and untamed. All this time he was determined to live as long as possible, why? He didn't know he just wanted to live but when Rin came into his life he figured he hasn't being "living" at all. He didn't have a purpose to live back then but now there was one thing he wanted more than anything.

"Rin," stretching out his arms he indicated her to come into his arms, "I can finally touch you now." He smiled genuinely.

Rin jumped into his arms the moment he finished his sentence and just like his ice dragon mask, he felt cold yet somewhat warm at the same time. Her heart ran a mile feeling ecstatic at the affectionate contact but at the same time, a hole grew in her heart. She knew this was going to be the last time she sees him. She knew for a while now that a time will come when he leaves her but she refused to acknowledge it, choosing to dance around the subject. Now that he was shining as if he was the sun, reality sank in and she felt the familiar burning sensation in her eyes.

Toushirou felt like he was in heaven. 'So this is what human contact feels like'

Just as Toushirou expected, Rin felt like everything he wanted, he felt loved, warm, at ease and overall she felt like home. He could feel the silk of her yukata under his fingertips, her long black hair slipping through his fingers, her coconut scent filling his senses and the beating of his heart syncing with hers. It didn't escape his notice of how perfectly she fitted in his arms and how right it felt. The perfect moment couldn't help but made him think, 'I was born to live this moment'. That may as well be his purpose in life.

It was his last thought before he burst into little green lights that resembled fireflies. Rin felt him disappear beneath her fingers and she fell to the ground crying for him to come back. All around her the spirits surrounded her but kept their distance. The tree spirit wrapped its roots around the mask Toushirou left behind and dropped it in from of her.

"Human, thank you for keeping Toushirou happy."

"Yesssss, we are very thankfuuuul."

"You are still welcomed to visit this forest anytime you like."

Rin ignored them and cradled the ice dragon mask against her chest. "I love you too, Toushi-kun" she whispered, she owed him at least this much.

The wind blew and carried Toushirou's last words to her ears.

 _We will meet again maybe not in this lifetime but I promise, one day I will find you._

* * *

A century later...

In the world of the living a family of three, now five surrounded the two newborn twins, one with black hair and one with brown. It was clear to see from birth that the two twins were completely different. Whilst one slept peacefully in stillness, the other threw a tantrum and constantly cried when irritated. The orange haired boy, about 7 years old tentatively reached out and poked the raven haired twin causing the baby to stop crying and focused on biting his finger off; fortunately her teeth hasn't grown yet.

"It's nice to meet you Karin, Yuzu. I'm Ichigo your big brother." the boy grinned.

In the Seireitei, Soul Society a middle school looking boy dressed in a black shihakusho with white hair and teal eyes walked down a feudal structured hallway. A long sword taller than the user himself was strapped to his back using a green scarf. As he walked down the hallway, his white haori fluttered in the wind and the kanji for ten was seen imprinted on his back.

"Ohayou! Hitsugaya-taichou!"

* * *

 **A sequel? I'll think about it**

 **So good? bad? alright?**


	2. AN

**Sequel?**

 **I've already posted up Hitsugaya's part of the sequel and I finally finished Karin's sequel!**

 **Found you- Hitsugaya (Completed)**

 **Found you- Karin (Completed)**


End file.
